ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Sarameya
category:Bestiarycategory:Cerberusescategory:Notorious MonstersCategory:Zeni Notorious MonstersCategory:Quest Notorious Monstersde:Sarameya Notes Silver Sea Salt, which is purchased from Sanraku for 500 zeni. *While Sarameya is spawned, players cannot enter the Islet using the Engraved Tablet. |Companions-Summons = |Special Abilities = *'Chainspell' - Use this at 89%, 69%, 49%, 29% and 9%. **Sarameya's Chainspell effect allows it to instantly use TP moves along with spells. **Starting at 29%, if Sarameya's HP is dropped below 25% during or before Chainspell starts, Gates of hades will be used in the sequence. *'Sulfurous Breath' - Fire breath attack. *'Lava Spit' - Area of effect fire damage attack. *'Ululation' - 20' radius paralyze effect. *'Scorching Lash' - Rear conal attack. Used when hate is on a target behind Sarameya. *'Magma Hoplan' - Grants Sarameya stoneskin effect that absorbs 1000 damage and blaze spikes. Blaze Spikes can be dispelled normally, but the stoneskin effect cannot. *'Gates of Hades' - At 25%, Sarameya gains access to Gates of Hades as a TP move and during Howl sequence and Chainspell. Gates of hades inflicts a high amount of fire damage along with a potent Burn effect of 40/tick. *'Howl' - Throughout the battle, but not during Chainspell, Sarameya will let out a Howl, then use Ululation, Firaga III and Magma Hoplan. It will then Howl again and ignore the target with enmity until they act on it again. **At 25% or less HP, Sarameya will replace Firaga III with Gates of Hades. **Sarameya becomes immune to Stun during a Howl sequence. |Passive Traits = *Whenever Sarameya is affected by a Blaze Spikes effect it gains a potent regeneration effect of 1% HP/tick as long as the spikes remain. *Immune to Slow and Elegy. *Dispel works normally on Sarameya, but it will build resistance over time. *Stun works on Sarameya, but it will build resistance over time. **Stun will always be resisted during the Howl sequence. *Sarameya possesses Alliance hate. If a party is dying Sarameya will attack anyone alive until it defeats all players in the alliance before becoming unclaimed and non-aggressive. If you activate reraise while Sarameya is still attacking another party/alliance member it will still come after anyone else that is alive. *Rages after 60 minutes. If party is defeated before 60 minute mark and engages Sarameya, the Rage timer will start where it left off. *If Sarameya becomes unclaimed and left alone, it will despawn after 3 minutes. |Physical Qualities = *Physical attack can inflict poison. *Sarameya takes reduce magical damage from all sources. |Magical Qualities = *Casts Fire III, Fire IV, Firaga II, Firaga III, Flare, Flare II, Blaze Spikes |Further Notes = See Discussion. }} Video Historical Background In Hindu mythology, the Sarameya are the sons of Sarama (a dog belonging to Indra and other devas), who serve as watch dogs for Yama (the lord of death). They are a pair of four-eyed brindled hounds who guard the pathway leading to the Realm of the Dead, and conduct the souls of the dead to their destination.